riddle
by yoongisama
Summary: Kumpulan fanfict dengan genre riddle. Random cast. Riddle . Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Kim Taehyung Min Yoongi Park Jimin Kim Seokjin

.

Ficlet.

.

By _Yoongisama_

.

.

.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu menghela nafas pelan, ia melirik ke arah jam yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Yoongi mengerang pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya kemudian memjamkan kedua matanya sambil meremas seprai ranjangnya.

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

.

.

Jimin berlari melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju apartemen yoongi dengan tergesa-gesa, sesampainya ia menekan bel apartemen yoongi dengan tidak sabaran.

"YOONGI HYNG!" teriak jimin dari luar apartemen yoongi, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tetangga yang mungkin terganggu teriakannya.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya dengan wajah _lelah_.

"apa?" jawab yoongi datar lalu menguap, _sinting!_ Untuk apa jimin bertamu selarut ini?

"taehyung ... meninggal"

.

.

.

Yoongi mengeratkan jaketnya sambil berlari menuju gedung belakang kampusnya sambil menggenggam jimin. Sesampainya, ia melihat beberapa orang berkerumun di depan pintu sebuah ruangan gelap yang dibatasi oleh garis polisi.

Yoongi berusaha menerobos sekumpulan orang-orang berkerumun tersebut lalu memasuki ruangan gelap yang diketahuinya sebagai lokasi kejadian kematian taehyung tersebut sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh seorang polisi tinggi berbadan tegap.

.

"biarkan aku melihatnya!" pekik yoongi menepis lengan polisi dengan tag nama kim seokjin di baju polisi berbadan tegap tersebut.

"wow tenanglah nak, terlalu berbahaya di sini dan jangan mengganggu urusan polisi!" yoongi menggeram lalu menerobos polisi kim seokjin, setelahnya ia berlari kedalam ruangan gelap tersebut.

.

Yoongi mendapati kekasihnya tergantung di langit-langit dengan tali melilit lehernya.

.

Yoongi mendekati raga Taehyung yang tengah tergantung lalu menatap wajah Taehyung yang pucat.

.

"hei! Jangan mendekat ke lokasi kejadian _bocah_!" teriak polisi tegap tersebut mendekati yoongi dengan wajah geram lalu menggenggam kasar lengan yoongi.

"aku.. kekasihnya" yoongi menatap sayu wajah taehyung yang pucat, perlahan polisi bernama kim seokjin tersebut melepas genggamannya pada yoongi lalu menatap yoongi menyelidik, sedangkan yoongi membalas tatapan seokjin dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

**Polisi masih memeriksa lokasi kejadian, ada yang janggal dari kejadian kematian taehyung. Jarak kaki taehyung dari tanah cukup jauh, tapi bagaimana cara taehyung menggantung dirinya sendiri?**** Sedangkan di ruangan tersebut tidak ada meja kursi atau benda apapun kecuali genangan air di bawah kaki taehyung yang menggantung. Polisi seokjin juga menemukan kode kecil misterius bertuliskan ****_5444644466 _****dengan spidol hitam permanen di pergelangan kiri taehyung sedangkan di pergelangan kanan taehyung telah tersayat di daerah nadi nya.**

.

Polisi seokjin memijat pelipisnya pelan menatap yoongi yang menunduk menatap sendu kearah lantai ditemani seorang lelaki yang diketahui bernama jimin duduk disamping yoongi sambil mengelus dan menepuk pelan pundak yoongi.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

_note : _**Helloooo****! I'm**** back with new story~** Salam kenal hehehe, yang ff sebelumnya ngegantung banget ya? yaudah nanti dibikinin flashbacknya deh xD oh iya ini riddle kok panjang bener, etapi gapapa hihi ayo ayo tebak itu banya misteri nya lho/? di ff selanjutnya nanti aku kasih jawaban dari riddle ini:D Dan mungkin setelah ini bakal random cast nya tapi diusahakan bangtan hihi /.\ Yang mau berteman di twitter - _**yoongisama**_ - hihi ;;;;;-;; . . _Review please^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Taehyung Min Yoongi

.

.

By _yoongisama_

_._

.

.

Yoongi mendengus lalu menatap kesal kekasih anehnya, yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan mainan berbentuk alphabet di hadapannya. Apa yang menarik _sih _dari mainan anak-anak itu? Dirinya bahkan jauh kalah menarik dari benda tersebut.

.

"Taehyung" hening.

"Kim Taehyung" lelaki bersurai gelap tersebut masih asik dengan dunianya tanpa melirik yoongi, mengutak-atik mainan alphabetnya.

"Alien aneh idiot brengsek menyebalkan" taehyung menggumam pelan.

_'__cih, dipanggil begitu baru nyaut' . _Yoongi mendelik sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap sebal kearah Taehyung.

"Aku pulang saja" gerutu Yoongi.

"Iya" Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya lalu menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe menatap ke arah mereka bingung. Taehyung terlonjak dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas coklat panasnya.

"Pacaran saja sana dengan mainan itu!" pekik Yoongi. Reflek Taehyung menutup telinganya, mem-bloking teriakan cempreng Yoongi sebelum membuat iritasi telinganya.

"Maaf hehe" jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar yang dihadiahi tatapan mematikan oleh Yoongi.

.

Taehyung lalu mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk pindah dan duduk di sebelahnya. Yoongi menurut sambil menatap jengkel Taehyung. Taehyung kemudian menyusun mainan alphabetnya, namun tidak di urutkan secara teratur. Yoongi memperhatikan kekasih anehnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hyung, lihat alphabet ini" Yoongi menatap susunan alphabet di hadapannya. _Tidak ada yang aneh, ini kan hanya alphabet yang disusun acak?_

"Ada yang janggal?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. Diamatinya alphabet dengan susunan **qwertuopasdfghjkzxcvbnm. **Yoongi lalu berfikir, oh jadi Taehyung menyembunyikan teka-teki di balik alphabet ini? Atau ada maksud tersembunyi di balik alphabet ini begitu?

"Cih aku mengerti, ada teka-teki dalam alphabet ini jika diacak kan? Seperti riddle? Hah sudah kutebak" jawab Yoongi sambil mengacak susunan alphabet tersebut.

.

.

"PFFFFFTTTTTTTTT AHAHAHHAHHAHHAH" Yoongi menatap Taehyung bingung karena tiba-tiba tertawa. Kemudia ia berfikir mengapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan manusia aneh seperti Taehyung. Tiba-tiba tertawa, tiba-tiba diam lalu berganti mood, taehyung benar-benar manusia ajaib –batin Yoongi.

"Kau ini lucu sekali sih hyung? Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" yoongi mengernyit bingung.

" sebetulnya aku mengambil tiga huruf dari dua puluh enam huruf alphabet tersebut" Taehyung mencubit pipi Yoongi.

"memang untuk apa kau mengambil tiga huruf itu?" Taehyung mengusap pipi Yoongi lalu menciumnya, muncul beberapa semburat merah di pipi mulus Yoongi. Ia lalu meletakkan tiga huruf alphabet tersebut di telapak tangan Yoongi lalu tersenyum lebar seperti idiot.

"untukmu" Yoongi tersenyum sambil menatap tiga huruf tersebut.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung"

.

END

.

_Note : _yo yo~ lama banget yak updatenya? Ff nya mah udah kelar, publish nya yang males wkwk xD …. … mmmm ….. … buat ff stay with me delete aja kali ya? Bingung bikin flashbacknya gimana hiks/? Btw, terima kasih yang sudah review fanfic gaje milik saya, semoga amal dan ibadah diterima *lho* . maaf nggabisa bales satu-satu, soal riddle sebelumnya aku jeberin deh jawabannya hihi. Jadi, yang bunuh taetae itu jimin, why? Karena kalo di keyboard yang 9, j = 5, i = 444, m = 6, i = 444, n = 66 (kalo qwerty kan 26 tuh) . Dan untuk menutupi identitasnya ngebunuh tae dengan gantungin dia dialasin balok es, jadi kalo balok es nya mencair yasalam/? Tapi bodohnya si jim itu nyayat pergelangan tae yang sebelah kanan, kalo biar keliatan bunuh diri atuhmah sayat yang kiri bang. Ya intinya, jim itu ngebunuh tae biarr dia bisa sama yoongi. Ini saya jelasin pada ngerti ngga ya wkwk. _RnR please_ ^^~


End file.
